


FML: The Uther Edition

by thecheekydragon



Series: FML [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: FML, High School, M/M, Modern AU, Morgana's a goth now, Uther POV, Uther is a long-suffering dad, Uther thinks Arthur's infatuation with Merlin is unhealthy, black is the new purple, the Pendragons are messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheekydragon/pseuds/thecheekydragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther Pendragon feels he has been neglecting his children and it's starting to show - badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FML: The Uther Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posed to LJ on May 4, 2012.
> 
> Sequel to [FML](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641540).

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/thecheekydragon/pic/001y0d9d/)

**  
Uther Pendragon was not accustomed to being home in the evenings. He was a businessman who worked long hours during the week and on the weekend, a fact that his two children – a nineteen year old son and a seventeen year old daughter – seemed _very_ accustomed to.

But Uther had begun to realize that he had been neglecting his son and daughter, and it was beginning to show – badly. Morgana, it seemed, had entered into what others described as a “goth” phase. She had taken to wearing black – black sweaters, black pants, black skirts, black dresses, black t-shirts, black boots – her eyes now lined heavily with black makeup and her lips traced with black lipstick. With her ivory skin and long raven hair, the effect was rather dramatic. He had even noticed that she had changed the decor of her bedroom, switching the bright purples for basic black, though Uther was pleased to see she had retained some purple for accents. He did not know how long this phase would last – Morgana was a teenager, after all – and Uther was reluctant to address the matter, so he had decided to wait it out a bit, unless of course Morgana’s “emo”-stage took a disturbing turn. For now, though, Uther was satisfied that it could wait.

His son was a whole other matter. Three months ago, Arthur had declared that he was in love with Merlin, a friend of Morgana’s from school. Needless to say, Uther had been less than pleased by his son’s declaration. 

It wasn’t that Merlin happened to be a _boy_ that disturbed Uther. Well, to be fair, it disturbed him a little – as the fact that Merlin was seventeen while Arthur was nineteen did – but it was something that Uther, as an understanding father, could overlook. No, what disturbed him was that Arthur was so besotted, so damn infatuated with the boy, and Uther did not think this was healthy. He had tried to reason with Arthur – he could easily recall the two plus hours they had argued about it – to point out the irrationality that came with such feelings of lust – because that was what it really was, not love – but Arthur had refused to listen, insisting that it _was_ love and not simply lust.

Of course, three months later, the boys were still together, despite Uther’s prediction that their “relationship” would not last for more than two weeks. Their lust – or whatever it was – for each other had remained strong and it seemed to Uther that there was not going to be ebb in the tide any time soon. This was what he wanted to talk to Arthur about and why he had left work earlier than usual on this Thursday evening. He knew Arthur, at the age of nineteen and soon going on twenty, was past the “birds and bees” speech but Uther saw the merit in discussing maturely with his son the responsibilities involved in having a romantic relationship with a young man who was finishing high school and would be moving on to bigger, and hopefully brighter, things.

Uther paused at the door of Arthur’s bedroom, giving himself a moment’s mental preparation. He saw that the door was not quite closed shut and, being a man used to making his way boldly through business and through life, he pushed gently at the door to gain admittance, dispensing with the unnecessary formality of knocking.

He was presented with a scene that he had not thought to anticipate. Arthur was stretched out on his back on his bed, stark naked. Merlin, also naked, was sitting on top of him – _riding_ Arthur, to be more precise – his hips grinding down, meeting the upward thrusts of his partner’s hips.

Uther stared. He found himself mesmerized by the way Merlin’s lithe body was arched, his head tipped back, exposing a long, pale, delectable neck. His face was that of an angel – long eyelashes swept closed, cheekbones dusted pink, full lips parted, pure ecstasy alighting the beautiful features of his face. Like a punch to the gut, Uther suddenly understood why his son was completely besotted with the boy. If Uther was Arthur’s age, he very much believed he would be infatuated with and lust-addled by Merlin as well.

He stood for a moment, his son and Merlin so involved that they failed to even notice his presence. Then Uther quietly backed up and pulled the door gently closed.

As he turned to make his retreat, he bumped into Morgana. She looked at him through heavily dark-lined eyes, darted a glance to Arthur’s bedroom door then focused her attention back on her father. She offered a sympathetic smile – as much of a smile as her goth persona permitted – and mumbled a commiserating, “Been there.”

Morgana then continued past him down the hallway, floating along in her black cloud, promptly shutting herself behind her own bedroom door. Uther sighed. Then he continued on also, figuring he owed himself a double-scotch on the rocks about now. 

The talk with Arthur would wait.


End file.
